And Then
by emoclew
Summary: Zero is put in a asylum for what he did as a child but can't seem to remember, and the only nurse that could ever understand him is switched out for a very manipulating person. Kaname. What happens when Kaname help's Zero remember his horrible doing's, and along the way help's him form new ones. Terrible summary I know. Better info in the story. Kaname x Zero
1. Chapter 1

_Dear reader, if i may, i would gladly like to introduce myself. I'm not a author yet, but i soon plain and hope to see I've never wrote a story if you would be ever so kindly as to being a little nice. I hope you enjoy, please no mean/hurtful comments. Thank you ^_^_

_Disclaimer~ I don not own Vampire Knight or any of the character's_

_And Then_

Red, everything red. The soft white snow, his hand's, soft lilac eyes looking down to meet the eyes of innocent children. Their eyes filled with fear. He remembered the screaming and the crying. Them running away, calling him such names. And he remembered looking down, finding that one, writhing on the ground as his face contorted in pain. Seeing the holes in his neck, as his eyes stayed locked on his. Zero remembered everything. How they took him away from his parent's, forcing pills down his throat to subdue him, making him there zombie. And now he was here, in this place. Somewhere "safe just for him". That's what they told him, just as they'd drove the needle home. He knew he wasn't crazy. In fact, they'd told him it was a dream, just a scary, crazy dream. That's what they said. But in whispers, as he passed by, he could only hear one word. "Schizophrenic". It was hallucination, and he was definitely crazy. But something about that night seemed too real. The taste, how the red stained everything, everywhere. He remembered how the stinging in his throat was gone after that beautiful crimson flowing, pouring liquid had touched him. "Mr. Kiryu?" A small voice called from behind his door. "Mr. Kiryu, it's time to take your morning pills." Zero stood up, walking towards the door, opening it just enough for him to reach his hand out. Luca dropped two pink pills in the palm of his hand as she watched his pale hand disappeared behind the door, and then reappeared for his cup of water. "Can you open your mouth for me Mr. Kiryu?" He nodded opening the door wide. She smiled as he opened up, her probing eyes searching for the pills. "All good." She said closing the door. Zero walked back to his soft bed plopping back onto it. The feeling or warmth beneath him welcomed the young man back. Zero smiled as the smell of gain field his nose. He sat there for a few seconds taking it all in before drifting back off to sleep.

Soft hands touched Zero's shoulder, shaking him slowly. He opened his eyes, finding dark brown ones staring right back at him. Zero jumped back a bit, eyes widening, as he rolled off the bed. "Well that was quite a scare, you think so." The older men said. Zero stood up and slowly dragged himself to the wall. The drugs must still be working. "Who the hell are you?" Zero said, breathing becoming heightened as he watched the other man. He looked around Zero's room frowning at the plain white walls. "Such doll taste." He sighed. Zero watched the invader impatiently. "What are you doing here?" The older man flicked a glance at Zero smiling. "I might ask you the same." He said. Zero narrowed his eyes. "Your the one working here," Zero growled walking over to him. "Who the hell are you, and why are you wasting my time?" "Wasting what time?" He smirked. "Your in a mental hospital. But since your so eager to know, my name is Kaname, your new nurse." His long dark brown locks sat on his shoulders while his bangs hung over his dark chocolate colored eyes.

"I think you got lost on the way here, Kaname." Kaname looked away and smiled to himself. "Don't ignore me," Zero scowled, turning the man around. "In your room its all white, but in the room across the hall its all yellow. So I take it they put you in a room of there choice to see if the color makes you calm." Kaname turned to face Zero who was still right behind him, eyes fixed on him. "I guess they chose the wrong color." Kaname said smiling. "I really couldn't give to shit's about the color, its my damn room and you need to get out, nurse or no nurse." Zero said growling. "I have no control over where I'm put, he replied. "Well, you obviously don't belong here." The younger man stated folding his arms over his chest. "Your sick," he looked up at the door number, "two." "I'm not sick." Zero said in a low voice. "You all just think I am because you're fucking idiots." Kaname frowned. "I'll politely disagree with that, see how you lashed out at me." He added taking a pen form out of his pocket. "Now Two I need you t. . . "My name isn't two, it's Zero." Zero said "You can't even remember my name and your supposed to be looking after me?" He scoffed. "At three o'clock I'll come get you." Kaname said looking up. Zero looked up to face the older man. "I'm not going anywhere with you." "I never asked you, I'm simply telling you." Kaname stated. Zero frowned as he shot him a death glare. "Well then, where are we going?" He asked. "Don't worry about it." Kaname said closing the door behind him. Zero stared at the closed door for a few seconds before looking around his room. He was coming back. One hour. He could call the nurse's station, but they'd just put him on hold. Even if he said the new nurse was bothering him. they'd just chalk it up to his so-called "illness." Zero slowly slid down his wall before touching his hard cold floor. His eyes running over every line, crack, memorizing them. He counted - one, two, three. Playing with the numbers to keep him safe. Counting, and counting until the older man came back. Zero looked up as Kaname walked in smiling. "Thought you said three?" Zero said, looking at the clock. It was barley two fifty. "Did I say that? Oh well let's go," he said, holding out a hand. Zero stud up and raised a brow "I'm not your boyfriend and I'm not your child, and even if I was, I'm to doped up on drugs to even consider running away."

"Right then." Kaname said. "So where are we going. because if you knew anything, you'd know I have therapy at five, not three." Zero said Kaname turned and gave him a smile. "To my office. Come anytime you like. He said. Kaname reached into his pocket pulling out a key. The door opened smoothly, revealing a beautiful, dark room. It was richly decorated, looking more expensive than his therapist's office. And Kaname was a nurse? Curtains hung along the windows, while the dark wood lined the floor, and leather seats comforted the room. Kaname sat at his large mahogany desk. Zero sat as far away from him as possible in a leather chair next to an exotic potted plant. "Your a nurse?" Zero asked, eyes widened. "Well, not exactly." He said. "Sometimes I'll double as a nurse when there's no one to cover shift's, or sometimes, if I find a patient interesting, I'll take care of them. I majored in psychiatry at Bukkyo." "Bukkyo," Zero said. "You went to Bukkyo?" "Yes, in fact I did. We had to do medical classes there to, though only to get our doctorate. And I'm working nurses degree, I feel it allows me to help people more." Kaname finished smiling. "Oh." Zero said. "So why I'm I here?" Kaname grinned. "They thought you could use a little extra counseling," He continued. "My doors are always open, well most of the time, anyway. There will be a sign on the door if I'm with a patient." "I'll have to get a pass." Zero commented. "I have you covered." Kaname said as he poured himself a glass of water. "I'd rather stay locked away in my room." The younger man said looking down. "You are crazy." Kaname laughed. "You don't sound very much like a psychiatrist." Zero scowled. "Lets about you," Kaname said. "I didn't know you liked tattoos." The older man added taking in a small sip of his drink. Zero turned away from him. "I don't." "Well then what is it?" Kaname asked leaning forward a bit. Zero glanced at him. "I don't know." Kaname chuckled. "You have to know." Zero sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well I don't. And I don't want to talk about it." Zero stated. "Or maybe you just can't remember." Said Kaname.

zero turned to face the older man. "What the hell does that mean?" Kaname looked up to meet soft lilac eyes. "Well," Kaname said putting the glass of cool water on his desk. "Why would they keep a young man like yourself in a place like this. That just doesn't make any since, at least not to me. Unless, you did something and can't seem to remember it." "I didn't come here for this shit and above all people you should know that." Zero yelled. "So it's true, you didn't come here, they made you come here. You might not want to admit it, or even think about it. But what you remember and that mark on your neck makes you special. I'm not sure if it's in a good way, or a bad way. You'll have to figure that out." Zero cupped his ears. "I didn't do anything!" He cried. "You just can't remember," Kaname said again. "And that's fine, I'm going help you." "I don't want your help!" Zero screamed. Kaname sighed. "I'll call for someone to escort you back to your room." He finished pushing the light grey button on his desk. Not long after a nurse came by, a strong woman in green scrubs who took Zero by the arm. "He's a bit agitated." Kaname stated looking over a few sheets of paper. The woman nodded at took him down the hall. "What does he know, he just got here. He hasn't even known me for more than a week at and hes already assuming shit." Zero yelled trying to get her to agree with him. I think you need some of these." She said pulling out some more pick pills. He gulped them down, as they made there way to his bed. She laid him down slowly pushing the soft grey hair out of the young mans face. She stayed there with him until she thought he was asleep. Slowly she stood up walking over to the door, opening it quietly before closing shut. Zero turned to his side as he curled himself in a small ball. His lilac eyes became heavy as he sat there thinking about what Kaname had told him. Zero gave a soft sigh before closing his eyes letting a single tear drop fall, staining it that beautiful, beautiful shade of red.

_Thank you for reading that really long story, or maybe it just took a really long time to wright. But anyway thank you guy's oh so much. Please again no mean or hurtful comment' sorry for any misspelled word's._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear readers, thanks so much for my followers. It really means alot. On the other hand, I am so sorry it took so long for me to update, it pains to have writer's block. Anyway on with the story._

__DISCLAIMER ~ I do not own Vampire knight, or any of the characters._

And then ~chapter 2

Loud foot step's marched in Zero's room befor coming to a compleat stop. Not long after Zero heard voices, one high piched and annoying, the other a bit deep, but familiar. He layed there for a while trying to figure out what was going on befor he finally sat up getting a look at the two. Just as Zero guessed, there was the honorable Kaname with his trusting girl? "Who the hell is this?" He asked pulling back his covers. Kaname smilled. "This Zero, is my helper, Yuki." He finished as he stepped aside as if to show her off. Zero frowned. "If your such a genius at helping people why do you have a helper yourself?" Zero comminted as he opened hes dresser. Kaname rolled his eye's. "It's not that kind of helper smartass, shes the one who helps give you your pills." "As if I need them." Zero added as he slamed the dresser shut. "And I already told you, only a nurce can give me my pills, not someone you found on the streets." He stated pushing his hair out of his face. Yuki smiled and took a step forward. "But Mr. Kiryu, I am a nurce." Zero stood there for a while befor shaking his head in confustion. "Kaname you said your my new nurce." He replayed. "Yes I did say that it's just now that Yuki's here I can finaly get started on other important things." A smile was slit across Kaname's face as he leaned against the pale walls. Zero studied the two of them for a while befor speaking. "No, everyone has one nurce, having two isn't allowed here." Zero stated as he looked at Yuki. Kaname frowned. "No that's not true, the guy across the hall has three." He comminted. Zero rolled his eye's as he turned to fix his bed. "You know your obsession with that guy is quite scary." Zero said bending over tucking in the sides. Both Yuki and Kaname chukled. Zero looked up from the side of his bed. "That wasn't a joke you know." He stated shooting them death glare's. Kaname looked down to meet those soft lilic eye's befor opening the door. "Sure you did, now it would be so kind of you to come with us and not ask me any anything." He said with a smile. Zero looked up and gave a loud sigh as he stood and followed.

_Stacks of paper landed on top of Kaname's desk leaving a cracking sound behind. The older man pulled back his chair befor sitting at the now messy desk. Long brown locks hung, covering his face as he shuffled through the rather large amount's of paper while quietly humming to himself. Zero stood behind one of the other chiars as he watched. His thought's seemed to shuffle just like the paper's befor him. One minute hes thinking about how his life would have been if he stayed with his family, the next minute hes thinking about how it must feel to have sex with a man. Though's types of thought's always crossed his mind once or twice every week. Nothing big or anything, everyone think's about it once in a while, right? The sound of Kaname pulling his side drawer open knocked Zero out of his thought's. "Well." Kaname paused while looking into his never ending drawer of paper work, files, and documents. Zero's liliac eye's locked onto him as he slowly looked up pushing his hair back. "It seems we have more work to do than I thought." He stated with a smile. Zero shot Kaname with a glare. "What kind of work?" Zero asked. Kaname once again looked at the stack of paper's befor looking back up." Well I don't really know how to make this short but, from what it looks like you have more to your history than I thought. So that means." Zero zoned out into his own thought's. Not caring what the older man had to say. Something about his history? He didn't know nore did he care. Zero glared a little as he watched Kaname. _There's something different about him._ He thought._ Though I can't really put my finger on it. _Kaname turned and walked towards the other side if his desk, still rambling on about god knows what. _Hes not wearing a suit. _Zero thought. That was the first time he had ever seen him out of a suit. And his hair was down. Never seen that eaither. To be honest, he looked alot better this way. The way his hair sat on his shoulder's, while hes in _normal_ clothes for once made him look kinda hot. Maybe it was just the way the light was hitting him from behind, or maybe that's just how he always looked. The way his eye's locked onto his anytime they talked, or how soft and kissable his lips looked, and what the hell was Zero thinking. "Oh yeah did you know you moan in your sleep." Kaname said smilying. Zero frowned trying to hide his blushing cheeks. "Everyone moans in there sleep." He stated glareing at him. "Yeah." Kaname added. "But you moan like a girl." Zero stared at the older man befor looking away. "Well it's nice to know you watch me while I sleep." Kaname steped closer as he chuckled. " Now why would I want to do that?" He asked happly. " Why are you asking me." Zero said as he looked down still trying to hide his now bright red cheeks. Kaname lefted his head up so that there eye's could meet."I just think it's cute, that's all." He said as he whispered in Zero's ear. Panick filled Zero head to toe as his lips touched Kaname's. He wanted to push back but couldn't. The damn bastard has his hands held down. The kiss deepend befor Kaname moved to his neck. Zero bit his lip to keep from moaning. Kaname continued to kiss every inch he could touch. Zero was losing it, the heat, the pleasure, his smell. All driving him mad. A simple knock at the door stopped everything as Kaname stepped back. "Yes." Kaname replayed as the annoying young girl walked in. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but it's time for Zero to take his pills."She said with a soft voice. Kaname smiled. "Yeah sure, uh Zero go a head." He added. Zero looked up slowly as he turned his attention to Yuki. "Come on Zero." She said holding her hand out. Zero walked over to her holding her hand tightly. "Do you want me to bring him back." Yuki asked. Kaname shook his head. "No were done for the day, you can take him to his room after hes done." He added. Yuki nodded as her and the young man walked down thhe hall way. Zero looked back only to meet Kaname smilying as he stood in the door way. He blushed once more befor facing forward hearing the sound of Kaname's door click closed.

__Thank's for reading guy's, and again so sorry it took so long for this one update. Please comment, and also request would be nice as well. Any tip's would help also. Until next time, bye ^_^_


End file.
